riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Leo Valdez
Leonidas "Leo" Valdez - półbóg, syn Hefajstosa i Esperanzy Valdez. Twórca Argo II. Dawniej był grupowym Domku 9, jednak prawdopodobnie tę funkcję przejęła jego przyrodnia siostra, Nyssa Barrera. Jego dziewczyną jest Kalipso. Historia Leo urodził się w Houston w Teksasie, jako syn Hefajstosa i Esperanzy Valdez, właścicielki sklepu z narzędziami. Kiedy był małym chłopcem, opiekowała się nim niania - Tia Callida, która potem okazała się Herą. Miała dziwną tendencję do kładzenia go do kominka, namawiała go do zabawy nożami i lubiła, gdy szturchał kijem węże. Kazała mu obierać papryczki jalapenos, żeby doświadczył bólu. Wszystko miało na celu zrobienie z chłopca "jej herosa". Kiedy Tia opiekowała się nim po raz ostatni, miał pięć lat. Narysował wtedy latający statek z głową smoka. Gdy chciał się podpisać, obrazek wzleciał w niebo i zniknął. Leo był bliski płaczu, ale Tia nie zwracała na to uwagi i poprosiła go, by rozpalił ogień. Kilka chwil później, gdy nadeszła jego matka, zobaczyła małego Leona w dymiącym ognisku. Blok był spalony, kredki roztopione, a chłopiec powoli przepalał ogrodowy stół. Kiedy zmarła jego matka, miał osiem lat. Gdy po całym dniu pracy wyszli ze sklepu, Esperanza zauważyła, że zapomniała kluczyków do samochodu. Kazała synowi poczekać i wróciła do sklepu. Drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Leo zaczął się niepokoić. Wołał mamę, wystukiwał alfabetem Morse'a "Nic ci nie jest?", ale matka nie odpowiadała. Nagle pojawiła się Gaja. Powiedziała, że nie może go zniszczyć, ale może złamać mu serce. Gdy chłopak zrozumiał, że chce zrobić coś złego jego matce, przywołał ogień. Niechcący podpalił sklep i mamę w środku. Esperanza zginęła, a ciotka Leona - Rosa, zwróciła całą rodzinę przeciw niemu. Przez parę lat był umieszczany w rodzinach zastępczych, ale ze wszystkich sześciu uciekł. W końcu został umieszczony w Szkole Dziczy, gdzie spotkał Jasona i Piper. ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' ''Zagubiony Heros'' Leo po raz pierwszy występuje, kiedy to próbuje przypomnieć Jason'owi kim jest.Mówi że znajdują się w szkole "dziczy", czyli w szkole dla dzieci z problemami. Opowiada mu także jak razem robili numery Hedge'owi, między innymi jak to dodał pianki do golenia do galaretki, i o tym że chodzi z Piper. Uświadamia mu, że są od dawna najlepszymi i jedynymi przyjaciółmi, co oczywiście było jedynie mylnym wrażeniem spowodowanym działaniem Mgły spowodowanym przez Herę. Historie przerywa mu trener Hedge, swoim megafonem, który "z niewiadomych powodów" odzywa się głosem Darth'a Vadera, lub krzyczy "KROWA MÓWI MUUU", co jest oczywiście sprawą Leo. Gdy docierają do Wielkiego Kanionu, zaczyna się zwiedzanie. Leo opowiadał nadal Jasonowi o nich, za to Piper dokuczają inne dziewczyny. Na polu szalała burza. Jeden z członków szkoły dziczy Dylan który okazał się Ventusem. Po tym jak Jason pokonał go Annabeth wraz z Butchem przylecieli i zabrali Jasona, Piper oraz Leo do obozu herosów. Gdy tylko wraz z Piper, Jason'em, Annabeth i Butch'em, dociera do Obozu Herosów, od razu zostaje uznany przez Hefajstosa. Tego samego wieczoru zgłasza się na ochotnika do misji ocalenia Hery. Znajduje Festusa i go naprawia przez całą noc by rano wyruszyć na jego grzbiecie. ''Krew Olimpu'' Umarł w tej książce, pokonując Gaję. Festus podał mu Lekarstwo Lekarza i Leo został przywrócony do życia. Ożywając spadł na Ogygię, gdzie poznał i zakochał się w Kalipso. Pod koniec tej książki zabiera Kalipso z wyspy. Dalsze losy W ''Greckich Bogach według Percy'ego Jacksona'' Percy powiedział: W ten sposób dowiadujemy się, że Leo wrócił i utrzymuje kontakt z przyjaciółmi. W ''Ukrytej Wyroczni'' Nico ostatecznie ujawnia, że heros wysłał im wiadomość, że żyje i jest z Kalipso. Pod koniec tej książki przylatuje ze swoją nową dziewczyną na Festusie dzięki swojemu bratu - Harley'owi. Charakter Leo ma niezwykłe poczucie humoru. Uwielbia żartować ze wszystkiego w każdej, nawet bardzo poważnej sytuacji. Często doprowadza tym resztę załogi do szału, jednak oni w duchu dziękują Leonowi, że w czarnych godzinach znajdzie się ktoś, kto choć trochę poprawi im nastrój. Leo przyznaje, że jego poczucie humoru jest przykrywką dla bólu, jaki musi znosić ("Humor was a good way to hide pain."). Syn Hefajstosa często czuje się zagubiony i samotny, ponieważ jako jedyny z siódemki półbogów nie miał dziewczyny i czasem wydaje się, że jest jak "piąte koło u wozu" (a nawet "siódme"). Często targają nim wątpliwości i niezbyt wierzy w siebie, chociaż w dowcipach mówi, że jest wspaniały. Są to jednak tylko wygłupy. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Leo lubi żartować, pocieszając tym samego siebie. Szybko się zakochuje, podczas czterech części "Olimpijskich Herosów" zadurzył się w Chione (bogini śniegu), Echo, Hazel, Thalii, aż w końcu w nimfie Kalipso, która finalnie została jego dziewczyną. Mimo to nie ma zbytniego szczęścia do dziewczyn. Leo ma zdecydowanie większe problemy z ADHD niż pozostali herosi. Jego ręce nieustannie coś tworzą, nawet jeśli sam Leo jest tego zupełnie nieświadomy. Kiedy chciał uratować Kalipso, chował się w maszynowni. Tam dostawał ataków histerii, uderzał młotkiem w przypadkowe przedmioty, a towarzysze myśleli, że nad czymś pracuje. Wygląd Leo ma kędzierzawe, czarne włosy, ciemne oczy, spiczaste uszy i wesołą, dziecinną twarz, na której często pojawia się łobuzerski uśmiech, który nie jednego dorosłego jest w stanie wyprowadzić z równowagi. Według Jasona "Leo wyglądał jak elf z orszaku latynoskiego Świętego Mikołaja". Jest "chudy jak szczapa" jak sam to ujął. Gdy spojrzy się mu w oczy, można odnieść wrażenie, że przesadził z kofeiną. Prawdopodobnie to oznaka jego ADHD. Jak zauważyła Hazel, jest młodszym duplikatem swojego pradziadka Sammy'ego. Relacje Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Chione = thumb|[[Chione, była miłość Leona.]] Jason, Piper i Leo spotkali Chione w pałacu jej ojca, Boreasza. Valdez od razu poczuł ciepło bijące od bogini. Była to dziwna miłość ze względu, że Leo był synem greckiego boga ognia a Chione grecką boginią śniegu. Chione nie odwzajemniła zbyt specjalnie uczucia Valdeza - dużo bardziej interesował ją syn Jupitera, Jason. Syn Hefajstosa był zawiedziony, kiedy nie pozwolono mu iść z piękną dziewczyną i przyjaciółmi na spotkanie z Boreaszem. Rozczarował się dodatkowo, dowiedziawszy się, iż bogini wściekła się na całą ich trójkę. Kiedy pod koniec książki okazuje się, że Chione była po stronie Gai i zamroziła przewody Festusa, Leo pokonuje swoje zauroczenie do niej i walczy z panią śniegu. W Domu Hadesa ta odwdzięcza się, wystrzeliwując Valdeza na Ogygię, ponieważ myśli, że mieszkająca tam nimfa Kalipso nie zakocha się w nim i nie wróci na Argo II. |-|Thalia Grace = thumb|[[Thalia Grace, przyjaciółka Leona.]] Thalia była kolejnym zauroczeniem Leona od pierwszego wejrzenia. Heros wiedział, że Thalia jest poruczniczką Łowczyń Artemidy, ale mimo wszystko próbował z nią flirtować. Córka Zeusa odrzuciła go oczywiście ze względu na przysięgę. Potem jednak, w serii Apollo i boskie próby, Leo i Thalia stają się dobrymi przyjaciółmi - widać to w Mrocznej Przepowiedni, gdzie wspólnie bronią Stacyjki oraz w ''Tajnych Aktach Obozu Herosów'', gdzie razem przeprowadzają wywiad z Sally Jackson i Fryderykiem Chase'em, a syn Hefajstosa nazywa Łowczynię Choinką (oczywiście żartobliwie). |-|Hazel Levesque = thumb|[[Hazel Levesque, przyjaciółka Leona.]] Leo i Hazel postali się w Znaku Ateny. Od samego początku czuli do siebie niezręczność - chłopak był oczarowany jej wyglądem, zaś ona była w nim może i i nieco zakochana, ponieważ wyglądał tak jak jej były chłopak, a jego pradziadek, Sammy Valdez. Pyta się też czy ma na imię Sammy, na co on odpowiada, że nie wie kto to jest Sammy i że nie ma tak na imię. Później, kiedy wyruszają po niebiański spiż i wapień na Wielkie Jezioro Słone, oboje poznają się nieco bardziej (np. Hazel wie już, że Leo jest żartownisiem tak jak jego pradziadek. |-|Echo = Od samego początku ich spotkania w książce widać było, że Echo naprawdę ciągle kochała Narcyza, ale najwyraźniej Leo także jej się spodobał. Razem z Hazel pomagał jej ratować swoją miłość. Na koniec nimfa cmoknęła Valdeza w policzek przed czym sam Valdez nie protestował. Dało się zauważyć, że ten pocałunek od Echo nie był wcale po przyjacielsku. |-|Kalipso = thumb|[[Kalipso, dziewczyna Leona.]] Po tym jak Chione wysłała Leona na Ogygię jednym mocnym podmuchem, heros spadł prosto na stół jadalny córki Atlasa, czym ściągnął na siebie jej gniew. Niechlujny wygląd i ręce w smarze nie prezentowały jej Leona jako kogoś atrakcyjnego. Kalipso uznała, że bogowie kpią sobie z niej przysyłając jej syna Hefajstosa. Kalipso twierdziła nawet, że nienawidziła Leona. Potem jednak zaczęła się do niego przekonywać. Kiedy się ostatecznie w nim zakochała, po Valdeza przypłynęła magiczna tratwa. Zanim półbóg odpłynął, czarodziejka pocałowała go na pożegnanie. Zakochany Leo przysiągł na Styks, że powróci po piękną dziewczynę. Obietnicę tę dotrzymał pod koniec "Krwi Olimpu". Później razem z tytanką przyleciał na Festusie do Obozu Herosów i wybrał się z Apollinem na misję. Na koniec obydwoje postanowili zostać w Stacyjce. Przyjaciele |-|Jason Grace = thumb|[[Jason Grace, przyjaciel Leona.]] Za sprawą Mgły Leo myślał, że Jason jest od dawna jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Później, jednak Valdez i Piper dowiedzieli się, że ich wszystkie wspólne wspomnienia jakie mieli z Jasonem były kłamstwem. Za sprawą Hery, która chciała zjednoczyć herosów z Wielkiej Przepowiedni oboje myśleli, że Jason był ich szkolnym kolegą, którego poznali po trafieniu do "Szkoły Dziczy". Tak naprawdę chłopak do momentu szkolnej wycieczki Leona i Piper cały czas przebywał w Obozie Jupiter. Przez dalszą część akcji książki Leo i Jason uważali się dalej za przyjaciół. Podczas spotkania z Medeą czarodziejka przejęła kontrolę nad ich umysłami i rozkazała im się wzajemnie pozabijać. Leonidas twierdził, że nienawidzi syna Jupitera za tę jego doskonałość, zaś Jason myślał, że też nie cierpiał syna Hefajstosa za jego głupie poczucie humoru i ciągłe irytujące zachowania. Za pomocą czaromowy Piper przywróciła im pełnię świadomości i kontrolę nad własnymi ciałami, czym uratowała im obydwu życie. Po tym wszystkim Jason przeprosił Leona za to, co powiedział i nie ulega wątpliwości, że obaj zostali prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. |-|Piper McLean = thumb|[[Piper McLean|Piper, przyjaciółka Leona.]] Piper była koleżanką Leona z tej samej klasy. Nigdy nie mieli żadnych głębokich relacji, ale łączyła ich szczera i oddana przyjaźń. W jednej części córka Afrodyty cmoknęła chłopaka w policzek co było z jej strony siostrzanym gestem. Kiedy w ostatnim tomie losy herosa są nieznane, półbogini szuka z zapałem swojego przyjaciela mając nadzieje, że przeżył. |-|Percy Jackson = thumb|[[Percy Jackson|Percy, przyjaciel Leona.]] Na początku wyraźnie widać, że chłopcy są wobec siebie obojętni. Jednak, gdy Leo, będąc opętanym przez Ejdolona bombarduje Nowy Rzym, Percy jest na niego wściekły. Przez cały czas trwania książki ich relacja nie zmienia się, aż Nemezis daje Valdezowi ofertę. Kiedy będzie w sytuacji bez wyjścia, może przełamać ciasteczko, ale będzie musiał srogo za to zapłacić. Tą "zapłatę" odbierają, jednak Percy z Annabeth, kiedy spadają do Tartaru. Leo później cały czas się o to obwiniał. W "Domu Hadesa" Chione wysyła go na wyspę Ogygię. Tam syn Hefajstosa poznaje Kalipso, w której się zakochuje. W jego sercu rodzi się jednocześnie nienawiść do Jacksona za zranienie dziewczyny. Pod koniec książki Leonidas skupia się, jednak na tym, że to przez niego Percy trafił do Tartaru. W "Krwi Olimpu" Percy dowiaduje się o sytuacji Kalipso i relacji Leona do niej, przepraszając jednocześnie półboga za krzywdę, jaką wyrządził córce Atlasa. Pod wpływem tych wydarzeń nienawiść Valdeza zmieniła się w przyjaźń. Przez całą resztę książki widzimy już tę dwójkę jako dobrych przyjaciół płatających żarty zarówno sobie nawzajem jak i innym wspólnie. Kiedy pod koniec Leo umiera, Jackson wierzy, że synowi Hefajstosa udało się odrodzić i kiedyś znów się spotkają. W finał "Ukrytej Wyroczni", kiedy Percy dostrzega nadlatującego na Festusie Leona, można dostrzec błysk w jego oku. Syn Posejdona jako jedyny ze wszystkich obozowiczów nie uderzył herosa na powitanie. Widać, więc między chłopcami typową przyjacielską więź. |-|Frank Zhang = thumb|[[Frank Zhang, przyjaciel Leona.]] Najpierw ich relacje nie były zadowalające. Powodem tego był fakt, że Frank czuł się przy Leonie jak typowy "przegrany". Syn Marsa był zły na syna Hefajstosa, za zbombardowanie Nowego Rzymu oraz za ciągłe nabijanie się z niego i posiadanie zawsze lepszego planu działania. Dodatkowo fakt, że Hazel czuła coś do Leona, który przypominał jej jego dziadka Sammy'ego Sr, z którym dziewczyna się niegdyś przyjaźniła nie poprawiał relacji łączącej syna Hefajstosa z Frankiem. Podczas wizyty na Ogygii Leo prosi Kalipso o kawałek ognioodpornej tkaniny, którą ten po powrocie do przyjaciół daje Frankowi w prezencie na drewienko, od którego zależało życie syna Marsa co poprawiło relację między nimi. Dodatkowo Leo zakochany w Kalipso przestał interesować się już Hazel. Dzięki temu Valdez i Zhang mogli już ostatecznie zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Zdolności |-|Ogólne zdolności= * ADHD - jak wielu półbogów ma nadpobudliwość ruchową. * Dysleksja - jego mózg jest zaprogramowany na starożytną grekę, a nie na angielski. * Trzy języki - umie mówić po starogrecku, angielsku i hiszpańsku. Tego ostatniego nauczył się od mamy gdy był mały. * Alfabet Morse'a - tego nauczyła go również mama. |-|Zdolności Półboga= * Umiejętności budownicze i techniczne - jako syn Hefajstosa, ma wrodzone umiejętność techniczne i budowlane. Tworzy różne maszyny i wynalazki. Potrafi także wyczuć, z czego zrobione są jakieś przedmioty. Umie zbudować coś w 5 minut, czasem nawet nie myśląc o tym, że coś majstruje. * Kontrola ognia - Leo potrafi kontrolować ogień i tworzyć ogniste kule. Na zawołanie potrafi się zapalić. Jednak zdarza mu się to także, kiedy czymś się podnieci. Jest całkowicie odporny na ogień, chociaż jego ubrania już nie. Potrafi sprawić, by stały się ognioodporne, jednak działa to tylko, kiedy jest skupiony. Ciekawostki * Leo z łaciny znaczy lew. * Valdez to nazwa miasta w USA. * Zakochał się nieszczęśliwie w Chione, jednak potem walczył z nią, by uwolnić Herę. * Obecnie jest jedynym dzieckiem Hefajstosa, które może władać ogniem i są na niego odporne. Ostatni heros posiadający tę umiejętność spowodował Wielki Pożar Londynu z 1666 roku. * Może wyciągnąć ze swojego pasa składniki do przygotowania wegetariańskich tacos, a także miętówki. * Umie mówić po hiszpańsku. Nauczyła go tego mama. * Podczas wizyty w przychodni Asklepiosa przeprogramował tablicę informacyjną tak, że napis pokazywał "Wszystkie panie kochają Leona". * Przeprogramował posąg Higiei i węża w przychodni boga medycyny na "tryb idioty". To samo robił z konsolą do gier na obozie, gdy znudziły mu się wszystkie podstawowe tryby. * Wystukiwał "kocham cię" w alfabecie Morse'a, czym porozumiewał się ze swoją mamą. * Ma chorobę lokomocyjną, a do tego czasem mdli go, gdy rozmawia z dziewczynami. * Podczas pobytu na Ogygii zakochał się w Kalipso i przysiągł na Styks, że do niej powróci. Ona także go pokochała, chociaż początkowo była dla niego niemiła i szorstka. Spełnił swoją obietnicę. Umarł, lecz następnie zażył "lekarstwo lekarza", które przywróciło go do świata żywych. * Odnalazł i naprawił Kulę Archimedesa. * Bardzo łatwo się zakochiwał. Zadurzył się w wielu dziewczynach (w kolejności): # Chione # Thalia Grace # Hazel Levesque # Echo # Kalipso Jednak tylko Kalipso odwzajemniła jego uczucie. * Bardzo lubił Festusa, tak samo jak stolik o imieniu Buford (Buford zakochał się w maszynie). * Przez pewien czas bał się Annabeth. * W opowiadaniu "Leo Valdez i pościg za Bufordem" prawie doprowadził do zniszczenia obozu, ale opanował sytuację. * Chociaż na początku on i Frank nie przepadali za sobą, to później zaprzyjaźnili się. Leo zdobył dla niego zrobiony przez Kalipso specjalny, ognioodporny woreczek, w którym drewienko (od którego zależało życie Franka) było bezpieczne. * Jest Latynosem. * W opowiadaniu "Leo Valdez i pościg za Bufordem", gdy menada Babbette zapytała go, czy jest Dionizosem, potwierdził to. * Raz, gdy kuł miecz spaliło się całe jego ubranie, oprócz niebieskich bokserek. * Chione wysłała go na Ogygię, ponieważ bała się samozapłonu Leona, myślała też, że Kalipso nie pokocha Leona, więc nie wróci. * Był zły na Percy'ego, że ten zostawił Kalipso samą na Ogygii. * Jego ulubiony kolor to czerwony[[Dom Hadesa|'Dom Hadesa']] strona 358. * W ''Pamiętnikach Półbogów'' Leo zamknął menady w specjalnej klatce wykonanej z hefajstosowej siatki takiej samej jakiej jego ojciec użył do pochwycenia Aresa i Afrodyty, gdy przyłapał swoją żonę na zdradzie. * Twierdził, że włosy Kalipso ładnie pachniały - cynamonem. * Twierdzi, że najbardziej podniecająca jest dziewczyna, która nie dba o czystość rąk. * Musiał umrzeć, aby pokonać Gaję, ale Festus za pomocą lekarstwa lekarza przywrócił go do życia. * Był jedynym herosem, który przybył na Ogygię dwa razy. * Jego przyjaciele i pozostali obozowicze przez pewien czas myśleli, że Leo nie żyje dopóki ten nie wysłał im elektronicznego listu. * Według Nemezis Leo jest "siódmym kołem u wozu" - niepotrzebnym dodatkiem do Siódemki. * Obiecał sobie, że zapamięta twarz Echo, jednak już po chwili jej obraz zamazał mu się w pamięci. * Już jako małe dziecko był lepszy z matematyki niż większość dorosłych. * Specjalnie rozśmieszał i denerwował innych, żeby wyrobić sobie opinię błazna, dzięki czemu nie był pośmiewiskiem. Poza tym "humor był najlepszym sposobem, żeby ukryć ból". * Pod przykrywką irytującego idioty i klauna kryje się bardzo uczuciowa osoba, przepełniona cierpieniem, które to za wszelką cenę chce ukryć. * Nie znosi czuć się odrzucony, niestety często tak się czuje. * Leo jest drugim znanym dzieckiem Hefajstosa, który zginął w wybuchu. Pierwszy był Beckendorf. * Jest jedynym chłopakiem na Argo II, który nie był pretorem w 12 legionie. * Jest jedynym chłopakiem z Siódemki, który nie ma tatuażu z literami SPQR. * Tylko on i Hazel z całej siódemki żyli po dwa razy. * Jest jedyną postacią, która pojawiła się w pierwszej scenie ''Olimpijskich Herosów'' jak i w ostatniej. * Przez spiczaste uszy Jason nazwał jego ojca rzymską formą Wulkan, zamiast Hefajstos. Leo nie był z tego zadowolony, ponieważ nie przepadał za Star Trekiem, gdzie główny bohater był Volkanianem. * Prawdopodobnie był na Morzu Potworów, i walczył z Polytypesem. * W święta przebierał się w Świętego Mikołaja Tacos i robił różne kawały przyjaciołom. * Jego magiczno-mechaniczny stolik Buford, nienawidził ajaksu. * Ma kuzyna o imieniu Rafael, którego matką jest prawdopodobnie ciotka Leona Rosa. * Jako jedyny z całej załogi Argo II wystąpił we wszystkich częściach Olimpijskich Herosów. * Jego ulubione powiedzenie to: Złota zasada półbogów: nie będziesz tańczył kaczuszek z psycholami. * Gdy wylądował Festusem na lotnisku pracownicy przez Mgłę zobaczyli go jako samolot. * Apollo obiecał mu, że zamieni go w gwiazdozbiór, który nazwie Wybuchowy latynos. * Poprzez śmierć Jasona i jego misję w Obozie Jupiter, syn Hefajstosa nie mógł się pożegnać ze swoim przyjacielem. * W przyszłości chce iść z Kalipso do liceum w Indianapolis. * Nazwał Meg Szałwiową dziewczyną. * Lityerses chciał zabić Kalipso na jego oczach, bo wiedział, że złamie mu tym serce. * Bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z Josephine. * Czasami jest w dobry sposób arogancki. * Jest przeciwieństwem Felixa Philipa. * W serialu iCarly emitowanym na kanale Nickelodeon pojawia się Amanda (Mandy) Valdez, która dzieli nazwisko z Leonem. * Jest pierwszym znanym półbogiem meksykańskiego pochodzenia. ** Drugim jest Alex Fierro. * W ''Zagubionym Herosie'' stwierdził, że nigdy nie widział niczego straszniejszego od grzechotnika na pastwisku i ciotki Rosy w koszuli nocnej. * Kiedy w ''Mrocznej Przepowiedni'' Apollo krytykował sypialnię w Stacyjce Leo powiedział, że nie było tam tak źle dodając, że sam spał kiedyś pod mostem w Houston. Przypisy en:Leo Valdez es:Leo Valdez de:Leo Valdez ru:Лео Вальдес fr:Leo Valdez Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Apollo i boskie próby" Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Dzieci Hefajstosa Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów"